Beating the Odds
by Dawn Everdeen
Summary: AU, Katniss and Peeta were never reaped. It's the day before Prim's wedding and Katniss decides to sit down with her sister and tell her the story of how she changed her mind about getting married.


Beating the Odds

**Hey! It's me Dawn, and I'm here with my first fanfic ever. I hope you like it, please R&R!**

**Summary: AU, Katniss and Peeta were never reaped. It's Prim's wedding day and Katniss decides to sit down with her sister and tell her the story of how she changed her mind about getting married.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. All of the characters, except Simon and Lyra, belong to Suzanne Collins.**

...

...

...

I stare at Prim's reflection in the mirror and grin in approval.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Prim."

My sister is getting married tomorrow. I had never imagined this day would come, but it actually did. My little Primrose is now twenty-two, and I'm almost twenty-seven. She is marrying the boy she has loved since they were both fourteen, and I'm glad everything she has wished for ever since is coming true. I hug her tightly and we both sit down in our old house's kitchen. No-one lives here anymore – I moved away when I got married five years ago, and Prim just moved into Simon's along with our mother, who was gladly accepted by my soon-to-be brother-in-law.

"You know, I always thought you would stick to what you said as a teenager," Prim laughs. "I thought you would never get married. And look at you, twenty-seven, married to a wonderful man and mother of a beautiful little girl."

I smile at my sister, and then I realize how the life I had planned back when I was a teenager is so different from what I have become. And I must say, I love things have gone this way.

"Yes," I sigh after a moment of silence. "I guess everything is different now. Ever told you how I decided to get married one day, Prim?" my sister shakes her head curiously, and I smile. "Well, I guess it's time for you to know."

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

We had started becoming friends after Gale left school when I turned seventeen. We spent less and less time together, and I don't even know how, but Peeta suddenly popped into my life. We started talking a lot more, and I even took him to the forest a couple of times, but he is always so loud he scares all the animals away. I spent most of the day with him, and after school he would walk me home and even stay for a while every now and then. It made me laugh how he tried to cheer Prim up, and my little sister enjoyed his goofy attitude almost as much as I did. I don't even know how it happened, but I started spending more and more time with him, and even less with Gale. Of course, I still spent Sundays hunting with him in the forest, but things had turned a lot more awkward between us, since we barely saw each other.

Peeta would often sneak some pastries for us, whenever his mother – who is more of a witch – wasn't looking. I loved the pleased grin on Prim's face whenever he brought us some cookies, or even a couple of muffins if we were lucky. I appreciated everything he did so much, and I often tried to give him some of the squirrels I hunted, but he would always refuse. He always said he did it because we were friends, and for the first time I agreed with the son of the baker. We had become quite good friends over the last months. Gale knew about my friendship with him, and I knew he didn't approve it, but said nothing.

Then the summer came, and I had plenty of free time while Gale still had to work in the mines all day and night. I often spent my spare time hunting and met Peeta in the bakery or in the Prairie whenever he could get rid of his bothersome mother. That one was a brilliant summer, better than any other – I got to spend plenty of time with Peeta and my family was well fed, even better than before. And I had finally turned eighteen, and after facing my last Reaping, I was finally safe from the Hunger Games, and so was Peeta. I was partly scared for Prim anyway – if she got reaped, there would be no-one to protect her. But all of my fears were soothed by my sister's reassuring words. I had convinced her not to take any tesserae, because Peeta had told me he would provide us some bread every now and then, which I of course thanked him greatly. So my little sister was still in the risk of getting reaped, but at least she wouldn't have her name in thirty-two times like I did when I was eighteen. Everything seemed so right, so perfect – too perfect to be true.

But suddenly, one day, Peeta blurted it all out in front of me. It wasn't like he just told me he loved me out of nowhere, but to me it felt just the same. We were sitting in the Prairie, staring up at the sky, just as every other day. I then felt the touch of his hand over mine, and I instinctively pulled away, but he held it softly so I just left it there. I don't usually like physical contact with anyone, but I let Peeta live for that. Then I heard him murmur something that shocked me.

"I'm glad I got to meet you over the last months."

I was also glad I had met him, but I would have never even thought of putting it into words. I glanced at Peeta, and I noticed his striking blue eyes were looking at me with a soft smile. I gave him a half-smile, not really knowing what to say. It felt a little awkward until Peeta broke the small tension between us with one of his heart-filling laughs.

"I remember the first time I saw you," he commented, grinning. "We were both five years old and it was our first school day. You were wearing two braids instead of one and a plaid dress. My father told me, 'see that girl? I used to be in love with her mother when I was your age.' Then, in class, the teacher asked if any of us knew the meadow song. Your hand just seemed to bolt up, by the way. I remember all the birds fell silent when you started singing."

I eyed Peeta carefully. I remembered the first day I had seen Peeta Mellark; he had always been a cheery blonde-haired boy who usually got along with everyone, whilst I barely talked to my classmates. I could also recall that plaid dress he was speaking of – it passed on to Prim and ended up torn and ragged and thrown to the garbage. And I did remember singing something in class, but I couldn't tell the title or the song itself.

What was Peeta talking about? Did he just have an extraordinary memory or was it something else?

I started feeling rather nervous. I felt great with my friendship with Peeta, but was I ready for something more? From the first time I had talked to him, I knew Peeta wasn't like Gale, and our friendship was different. We were very close, but not in the sibling-ish friendship I had with Gale. And I could even admit I had felt weird a couple of times thinking about Peeta – when I thought I would see him after a long, tiring weekend, or when I saw him waiting for me in the class door at the end of a school day. How he always protected me from his friends' teasing was simply amazing. He had even punched one of his friends once because he said something about my hair. I had felt so proud and so happy in that moment...

I realized I had started considering something impossible. Liking Peeta, or even _loving_ Peeta. No, I couldn't love him...could I? No, most definitely I couldn't. I was never going to get married, I had sworn it over the last years. But now it all seemed so different...I looked into the boy with the bread's striking blue eyed and I felt like I could break any barrier between us.

But what was I thinking about? I couldn't love Peeta, not even if I really did have feelings for him. I would never get married or have children.

I saw how Peeta took a little daisy from the fresh green grass and placed it behind my ear with a smile, tucking some of my black hair with it.

"Look, Peeta," I whispered, looking at him. "I'm sorry. I- I just hate the world we live in. I hate the Capitol and I hate the Hunger Games," I can speak freely because we're in the Prairie and there is no-one around. "I cannot afford loving anyone."

Peeta frowned slightly and pulled himself up with his elbow.

"Why...why not?" he asked. His voice wasn't any higher than a faint whisper, which broke my heart. Now I knew what he felt for me.

"I don't think I would be able to stand it if one of my children got reaped for the Hunger Games," I mumbled. "And I don't want a child of mine to bear the place we live in."

"Children?" Peeta repeats. I frown when I notice he's completely lost. "Who said anything about children, Katniss? Look, I don't care about that right now. I've tried to tell you ever since we were little kids, Katniss. I lo-"

"No, please Peeta," I cut him, trying not to sound too harsh. "I just don't want to hear that. Please don't say it out loud."

Peeta sat up and looked at me with disappointment visible in his face. I suddenly felt so wrong: he was such a nice friend, and I didn't even know if I actually felt something deeper for him. But at the same time, it had taken me several months to finally get to trust him, and I didn't want our friendship to shatter down so quickly.

"You know what, Katniss?" he asked. "I think you're just scared marrying or even having a boyfriend will block your freedom, and that is completely false."

"It's not that," I grunted without thinking. "I'm just confused."

"What, you're confused about loving me?"

"It's not loved you what confuses me. It's the fact that I've never loved anyone before, not in the way you love me anyway."

Peeta frowned and stood up. He gave me a disappointed look before he opened his mouth one last time.

"Then I guess you should open your eyes and see the world is not just black and white."

I watched him walking away, wrapping my arms around my legs. Was I really feeling something for him, or were we meant to be just friends?

I sat under a pine tree for the rest of the day, wondering what would become of me whenever Peeta and I met each other again.

...

The next morning I woke up more confused than the day before. I couldn't get Peeta and his words out of my head.

_Open your eyes and see the world is not just black and white._

It was Sunday, but I didn't need to go hunting. I had already brought plenty of food on Friday, and mom said we would be fine at least until Tuesday. Prim was always outside, with some boy she had met in school. My dear little Prim was growing up, she was fourteen now and had started getting interested on boys. The young man she was so close to was none other than her old friend Simon, who was a sweet nice boy, son of the librarian. There weren't many books in District 12, but the few of them were stocked in Mr. Greene's library, where the wealthier merchants would go buy books to read in their spare time, always checked by the Capitol first. Being the son of the librarian, Simon was not very strong, but he was extremely intelligent, which pleased Prim more than anything else. And if she was happy, well, I was happy too.

I found myself sitting in the kitchen with my mother, with a cup of Lady's milk in my hand. I was getting ready for a hunting day, but I didn't feel like meeting Gale right then. I wanted to spend some time alone.

"Katniss." my mother called me with a faint whisper.

I looked at her and found in her deep blue eyes a resemblance to Peeta's. The boy with the bread suddenly came back to my mind, and I started wondering about him again.

"What, mom?" I ask.

"I was just wondering...you see, I've realized Prim is starting to grow up, and how Simon and her are practically boyfriend and girlfriend made me wonder...you know, we've never talked about this before, but..."

I get my mother's point. She wants to ask me if I have a boyfriend. Perhaps she thinks Gale or Peeta are more than just friends to me. About Gale, I would absolutely say no, he's always been like a brother to me. But I'm not so sure about Peeta.

Would it be okay if I trusted my mother with my thoughts? We hadn't been too close ever since dad died, but I guess it wouldn't hurt me to talk to her for a while. I needed to tell someone how I felt, or otherwise I would end up going insane.

"Well, I don't know," I finally answer. "You see, I have this friend who is really close to me, and he's just so great. But I don't want to get married, or have children, and I guess you know why. But it's just he seems to light me up whenever he's around, and I just feel so much better whenever he talks to me."

I feel surprised by adding those last sentences. Did I really light up when Peeta was around, and did I really feel better whenever he talked to me? I guessed so. Mom scanned me for a few seconds, and then gave me a small smile.

"I understand how you're feeling," she told me. "And by the way you're saying this, I think I already know who this boy is. I've seen how you smile whenever he brings us some cupcakes, or when you two go walking around the Seam after a school day."

I eyed my mother carefully for a few seconds, and just gave her a small smile. How could she know?

"And what should I do?" I asked finally.

She gave me a half-crooked smile, "Do whatever makes you happy. If he makes you happy, then go on. I won't mind welcoming him to our family."

I smiled and wanted to thank her for listening to my problems, but right then I heard a heavy knock on the door. I walked over to see who it was, but I was surprised to find no-one waiting. When I was about to close the door again, I noticed a small box on the little porch's wooden floor. It was blue, decorated with a red ribbon and a little piece of card with a handwriting I knew very well.

_Sorry for being so hard on you yesterday. I spent the whole morning baking these for you, I hope you like them._

_-P._

I smiled. How could he be so sweet? I had practically rejected him, and now he delivered some delicious pastry to us, which will cost one of his mother's anger attacks. At the same time, I felt just so wrong, and for the first time I seriously considered loving Peeta back.

When I opened the little blue box, a grin spread across my face and I stared at the three little cupcakes in disbelief. They were chocolate cupcakes, with a really beautiful icing each. I took the first one out and I looked at the icing with a smile.

_I._

I left it inside the box again and looked at the second one. This one's icing made my heart start beating faster, and I grinned as I placed it under my nose to breath in the wonderfull smell of chocolate in it.

_Love._

The third one was slightly smaller, but just as meaningful as the other two. I touched its chocolate chips with my fingertips, and felt the still warm icing in my fingers, making me want to laugh.

_You._

I turned to my mother and looked at her with a smile. She didn't know what was going on, but I just nodded and grinned.

"I'll be back in a while," I told her.

I closed the cupcakes box and ran as fast as I could to the Mellark bakery.

...

As usually, Peeta's hands and face were almost completely covered by flour. His ash blond hair was covered with it too, and I smiled at his sight. I didn't think it twice and stepped into the bakery, making the doorbell ring as I walked in.

Peeta's striking blue eyes met mine in a matter of seconds. He immediatly cleaned his hands on his baking apron and cleared some of the flour spred around his face. Had it not been for the flour, I would have seen the bright blush on his cheeks as I walked closer to the counter.

"Hey," he greets me with a rather shy smile. He walks out of the counter, and stands in front of me.

I give him a small smile and show him the cupcake box. He sighs and scratches the back of his head shyly.

"I shouldn't have just left them there," he started. "I should have let you take your decisions, but I just can't help it. I'm sure you want me to take them back, and I understand..."

I listen to him going on with his nervous ramble, and I can't help but smile. He looks just so cute trying to justify himself.

"Peeta," I end up calling him softly. "Peeta, stop. I just came here to give you the cupcakes back."

Peeta's expression fell to a depressed mood.

"I knew you wouldn't like them," he mumbled sadly.

"But hey, let me finish," I told him, with a smile playing in my lips. I breathed in slowly and let the words flow out of my lips. "I just came here to give them back to you because I think they fit my feelings for you, too."

It took Peeta a bare second to understand what I meant. A huge smile appeared on his floury lips, and I couldn't help but give him a shy smile too. Oh, I must have looked so girly. Who could have told me I would fall for the baker's son?

"Really?" he muttered. Although we were both eighteen already, he sounded like an excited little boy.

"Really," I answered with a smile.

He slowly leaned forward and kissed me. It felt weird, because it was my first kiss. But still, I quickly managed to kiss him back, until we broke apart after feeling my heart beating a million times faster than usually.

I saw Peeta laughing, and I raised my eyebrows. Then I looked at my reflection in a small mirror in the bakery's wall: my lips and nose were covered with flour, and so was my hair. I giggled slightly, which I didn't usually do. Peeta tried to wipe the flour away with his already floury hands, so he only made it worse. I laughed and pretended to run away, but he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close to him. I couldn't stop laughing until I turned back to face him. I met his striking blue eyes and pushed my forehead against his, a smile playing in my lips once again.

"Those goddamn cupcakes," I breathed before Peeta leaned in to kiss me again.

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

When I finish telling my little story, I turn to face my sister again and find her smiling broadly. Prim has always been so romantic, I knew she would love it.

"Did all that really happen?" she asks, doubting her older sister has ever been as sweet she said she was that summer morning. She is now dressed in her usual clothes, but still looks as beautiful – and as nervous – as ever.

"Of course!" I laugh.

Prim looks at me for a few moments, and then my little sister stands up and hugs me tightly. We stand there, embraced to each other, until someone knocks the door. I don't even need to ask, because a voice I know too well calls out something that makes me giggle.

"Here comes the little princess Lyra Mellark!"

I grin when I open the door and I find a twenty-seven year old man holding a little two-year-old girl in his arms. She has her father's striking blue eyes and my black hair, Peeta's sweetness and my courage. Little Lyra starts jumping up and down in my husband's arms as he leans in to give me a small kiss.

"Hello, beautiful," he says. It's been like this for the last nine years, but at least now I don't get all blushed every time he calls me 'beautiful'.

I hold Lyra in my arms and brush my nose against hers.

"Where has my little girl been today?" I ask.

"Dad took me to see grandpa!" she exclaims, giggling.

I look at Peeta, who just shrugs and lets out a little sigh.

"You know he's been feeling lonely since my mother died," he explains. "And you know how much he loves Lyra."

I nod, and give him a smile to show everything is okay. I then look at Prim and ask her if she would want to come to the Prairie with us. Peeta has prepared some pastries for lunch, but she refuses and says Simon will come soon, so I kiss her forehead and tell her she looks beautiful one last time before Peeta, Lyra and I walk outside.

We walk down the Seam, Lyra playing happily in my arms. Peeta is pulling the weirdest faces at her, and our little daughter enjoys them greatly.

Once we reach the Prairie, Peeta sets up a little picnic for us three, and we sit together in the grass. Lyra is now sitting between my legs, playing with a butterfly in her finger. When the butterfly flies away, our little daughter starts crying, but when her eyes meet her father's, she seems to stop. I look at Peeta, who has his cheeks bulged out and crosses his eyes, pretending to be a monkey. I think Lyra and I are both laughing just as noisily, and Peeta has now taken our daughter from her seat and is tickling her happily.

Soon after she finishes a little cheesecake Peeta has prepared for her, Lyra falls asleep in my arms. Peeta and I are lying in the grass, my head resting on his stomach as he plays with my hair silently.

"I'd like to have another one," I suddenly blurt out.

My eyes meet Peeta's as he stared at me in disbelief. I smile and nod, affirming what I have just said. My husband gives me a wide grin and kisses my forehead.

"Whenever you want to," he answers.

I nod again, and Peeta leans back again and looks up at the sky.

"I love you," I whisper.

And I guess that's what Peeta did for me. He showed me love can really help you conquer your greatest fears, and how it can make you the happiest person alive. He showed me the wonderful thing it is to love and to be loved, and he even managed to get me to have Lyra in only seven years.

Soon, Peeta falls asleep too. I see him smiling in his dream, and then look at Lyra, who has the exact same smile in her lips. Our little daughter is the spitting image of Peeta's personality, and I'm proud of it. I look up at the sky and kiss both of their foreheads before falling asleep too.

...

...

...

**Done! I know, Katniss was so super OOC, but I simply couldn't have her any other way...anyway, loved it? Hated it? Want to kill me? Or hug me? Or say you like tacos? Well then, please review! Constructive criticism is always welcome, but please no flames.**

**Dawn xx**


End file.
